baolynn_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
TOTAL CHARACTER COUNTER: 272 (as of August 4th, 2017) This is a master list of every character from every series, including deities and archies. They're listed by their real names, unless a nickname is more well known. Characters in bold are cotigas. "Headcanon characters" is my way of gaining a seed of understanding about a character. Deities (39) Because all deities are spirits, they don't possess genetics. Like how Amercer is Baolynn's father, this relationship is only a title, as they aren't actually related. Due to this, incest cannot actually occur. Primordials * Amercer, deity of nothingness (voidwight) * Baolynn, deity of creation (voidwight) * Imogen, goddess of space (saccitor) * Nagmekk, god of time (saccitor) * Zoanna, goddess of life, family, and marriage (human) * Motano, god of death and divorce (human) * Venra, goddess of the undead (harpy) * Xochitl, deity of judgment (taur) * Karmaul, god of fate (feligriff) 1st Generation * Daalwulf, god of wisdom (nymph) * Ussimarr, deity of psychology (hulder) * Synbel, god of love and lust (ourthraji) * Gryhele, goddess of hate (nymph) * Tollak, god of angels (lelf) * Dagrun, goddess of demons (welf) * Vevian, deity of confusion, taboo, and vampirism (delf) 2nd Generation * Benthosphyre, god of weather (selkie) * Orealis, goddess of exploration and guidance (dwarf) * Jelasco, deity of technology (hulder) * Mildred, goddess of fauna and hunting (faerie) * Aputsiaq, god of theater, needlework, and maquillage (vulpetaur) * Fio'nagara, deity of architecture and the hearth (ourthraji) * Penkka, goddess of flora and agriculture (hob) * Yorsten, god of blacksmithing and mining (dwarf) * Midonius, god of war and therianthropy (orc) * Milogost, god of destruction and mischief (goblin) * Lunézand, goddess of poverty, thieves, and famine (goblin) * Laninth, deity of shapeshifting and deception (nøkken) * Øyvind, deity of healing and fortune (faerie) * Liatrix, goddess of celebration and dancing (orc) * Rowick, god of trade and communication (harpy) * Photicia, goddess of wealth and glory (siren) * Ceyzull, god of literature and musical arts (nøkken) * Somarlithr, god of gypsies (hob) Unknown * Cervana, goddess of pneumamancy * Wylderi, god of terramancy * Dezyph, deity of zephyrmancy * R'ziikro, goddess of hydromancy * Ku'tamé, god of pyromancy Demigods (10) Dagrun's Children The children of Dagrun and Tanner Vermiculus. * Maxemus Vermiculus * Keredith Vermiculus * Bolden Vermiculus * Gwayne Vermiculus * Meleanth Vermiculus * Camille Vermiculus * Luka Vermiculus Venra's Children The children of Venra and Aydin Nightingale. * Vanessa Nightingale Fio'nagara's Children The children of Fio'nagara and Barnabess Zaneta. * Z Tollak's Children The children of Tollak and Jaida Maelstrom. * Opheleia Maelstrom Archies (28) Archies as in archangels and archdemons, are the council members of Jeozamar and Valaru, respectively. Archangels/Silverwings *Ayil, Archer Of Winter (F equitaur) *Briathos, Knight Of Courage (M nymph) *Cahethal, Keeper Of Agriculture (M orc) *Dümah, Vindicator Of Silence (M goblin) *Kokabiel, Prince Of Stars (M umbraeth) *Lailah, Mother Of Moonlight (F ourthraji) *Muzania, Balance Of North (M troll) *Penemue, Writer Of Wisdom (F delf) *Purah, Feather Of Memory (F sphinx) *Rikbiel, Viscount Of Steeds (M delf) *Tubiel, Spitfire Of Entertainment (M faerie) *Ubaviel, Herder Of Songs (M hulder) *Yeqon, Watcher Of Freedom (M human) *Zadkiel, Justice Of East (M troll) Archdemons/Silverclaws * Astaroth, Sibyl Of Whispers tramp stamp red * Balor, Reaper Of Destruction back of neck red * Beelzebub, Lord Of Flies stomach orange * Mephistopheles, Peddler Of Pacts right palm blue * Nybbas, Charlatan Of Dreams tongue pink * Oriax, Marquis Of Astrology left inner wrist yellow * Rahovart, Courier Of Souls right sole yellow * Raum, Crow Of Gold chest green * Sallos, Duke Of Booze blue throat * Stolas, Botanist Of Gems purple right hip * Tanner Vermiculus, King Of Fire left eye green * Vapula, Philosopher Of Handicrafts left shoulder orange * Volac, Serpent Of Obsession purple right knee * Xaphan, Rebel Of Inventions pink left waist While they're not council members, the three jesters of Tanner's court are Andras, Furfur, and Balam, three blackclaws. The first is a black furred canitaur who wears a wood owl's head and carries a mighty saber at his hip. The second is a stag ourthraji and a pathologically lying tempestmancer. The third is an ursantaur who wears a goat's head with a voice a hoarse contrast to the screeching goshawk on his arm. Trivia * IRL, the jesters are three goetic demons that I found so amusing, I turned them into imp tales. Andras' picture in the Ars Goetia reminds me of the YouTuber Vanoss, whose character is a human with an owl head mask. Mortals A (18) * [[Abbigail Seashell|'Abbigail Seashell']] * Adelmarr Thorsen * Albert Jarl * Alessa Hydranga * Aloise Swowsa * Alys Collins * Amachou Tachibana * Amelia Wyndborne * Amy Schnider * Anarchy Nezif * Anastasia Zolnervolk * Angie Lexan * Arsona Nezif * Arrthir Hawkins * Aubrey Soto * August Hart * Autumn Knight * Aydin Nightingale B (6) * Bailey Hornigold * Barnabess Zaneta * Benji Falkenrath * Blair Tachibana * Braden Ladwell * Brenya Forduyn C (15) * Calamity Nezif * Calypso Hydranga * Casey Rutherford * Catalina Monroe * Cathrin McFeath * Cedante Knox * Cedrik Halliecaefaas * Cera Valentine * Chad Davison * Charlie Chanhassen * Chris Buckley * Claudia Spelman * Colton Andres * Coonboy * Cyneric Sanders D (6) * Damien Andres * Daniel Octavianum * Dayvend Hydranga * Dekkl Makale * Derek Kirkland * Donna Bachrit E (6) * Elenora Mordrid * Eli Trembly * Elisamet Curtis * Eran Phan'tuum * Errol Bellworth * Evonne Bissette F (5) * Fang Vipres * Felix DiAmoré * Filly Jawco * Florence Bjornka * Frostbyte G (16) * Gabriella Helstrum * Gravelyn Mlaedin * Giga Darimaru * Galahdrid Swowsa * Galena Zolnervolk * Gilda * Gizmo McFeath * Gladyjze Klossner * Glitterbug * Glykeria Metaxas * Goatshanker * Greyson Knox * Grotesque Veitagur * Gumdimyre Mlaedin Senior * [[Gumdimyre Mlaedin Junior|'Gumdimyre Mlaedin Junior']] * Gwynneth Evergreen H (6) * Habblegog Forduyn * Harmony Mlaedin * Harrison Ottman * Holly Norida * Hooligan Nezif * Honky Tonk I (4) * Ian Dzoqi * Ivanna Zolnervolk * Ivy Knox * Igor Dzoqi * Izora Zolnervolk J (10) * Jackalin The Trickster * Jaelstis Veitagur * Jake Starr * James Denton * Janette Seashell * Jaremiah Jarrett * Jasper Zolnervolk * Jeronimo McFeath * Jezabel Dalca * Judith Wedekind K (12) * Kai Nagasei * Kaja * Kaleah Nezif * Kassedy DiAmoré * Keara Taylor * Kellan Valaquez * Kenzi Roberts * Kichiro Nakajima * Kiwi Evergreen * Klarenx Dzoqi * Kleppie Nezif * Kytti Kat L (9) * Lainey M'zaii * Lambeaux Ivermourne * Layla Dzoqi * Levvi Burnwood * Lexy Monaghan * Lilieth Phan'tuum * Lincoln Uriah * Loegaire Bjornka * Lottie Rutherford M (8) * Mack Rothschild * Malcolm Nazhira * Marceline Wyntr * Martin Pajari * Meesah F'taang * Mhyka LaFevers * Misfit Nezif * Monty Gavrilovic * Morgen Fenwick N (6) * Narolina Chanhassen * Natasha Etua * Nathaniel Ivermourne * Niall Andrews * Nikolai Malinovsky * Nina Zingel O (2) * Oliviander DiAmoré * Ozkarr Jarl P (10) * Pandaya * Patience Sanders * Patrick Kirkland * Paydro Chanhassen * Penelope Von Kouge * Perry Murlykan * Petra Takala * Phoebe LaFevers * Pidgiff Gasso * Priscilla Veitagur Q (2) * Quinell Chanhassen * Qwerty Darimaru R (9) * Reeko M'zaii * Rebeka Freudenburg * Renata Hyseni * Riley Korlais * Rita Davison * Ringzy Etua * Rosaline Vipres * Russel Laskn * Ryan Miller S (19) * Sage Knox * Samuel Lansing * Selena Mareitt * Selwyn Dzoqi * Seraphina Rockerstead * Seth Valentine * Shailee Keymour * Sharktooth Fenwick * Shayne Lyonne * Sheila Walker * Shelly Williams * Shuu Waneko * Sicily Wyntr * Sinnabar Vermiculus * Skarlet Knox * Skylark Selvah * Slade Moone * Solatu Nightingale * Suroch Thorsen T (8) * Tatjana Forduyn * Tau Vipres * Tero Sheja * Tinnigan Vermiculus * Thaddeus Phan'tuum * Tobias Locklen * Tonoah Knox * Trevor Cox U (0) * V (5) * Valibohr Swowsa * Victor Andres * Vienna Kirkland * Vikenti Kozlov * Vincent Knight W (1) * Wendy Laskn X (2) * Xak Sanders * Xaiyne Dzoqi Y (3) * Ysabeth Valentine * [[Yuci Tachibana|'Yuci Tachibana']] * Yuzuki Waneko Z (5) * Za'riah Tachibana * Zaivyr Schovajsa * Zahara Nagasei * Zeke Rosencran * Zombunny Soto